Criminal Minds: A Young Mind Part 2
by criminalminds290
Summary: A thirteen year old girl with a mother that hates her is in a profiling school. One of the agents starts to care about her.


**Criminal Minds: A Young Minds Part 2**

"_**Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined" –Thoreau **_

"Yeah sure, but only if you tell me what they're for," said Agent Morgan. _**Man he drives a hard bargain.**_ I thought.

"They're for my headaches. My headaches are not like normal headaches. Sometimes they get so painful I start crying. Please don't tell anybody. The only people who know are my aunt, James, Sam, Leo, and now you," I said.

"Oh, okay, well here are you pills. By the way the principal wants to see you in his office."

"Okay. Why?" His response was the rise of his shoulders in the "I Don't Know" gesture.

"You are such a bad liar." He looked at me with surprised eyes. When I go to the principal's office I walked in and saw Clare sitting in one of the chairs, and agent Hotchner standing behind the principal near the window.

"Sit down Jazzmin," said the principal. I did as I was told. "So I am to understand that there was a fight during lunch, is that right?"

"No sir. It was all an accident. See Clare and I were just talking and she had a muscle spasm. She accidently hit me in the face. There was no fight sir, just an accident." I said. When I looked a Clare I saw disbelief in her eyes, along with the question of "Why would you cover me?"

"Okay Clare you are dismissed. Jazzmin I would like to talk to you abo—…"

"Sir let me stop you there. If this is one of those college invitations like I have said before. I won't accept."

"Actually Ms. Middleton, this is not about college. My team would like to personally train you in profiling," said Agent Hotchner.

"Wow, really? Your team would like to train me? I'm kind of impossible to train. But I'll have to think about it, but I'm pretty sure that the answer is going to be no."

"Well just think about it. Here is my card just in case you change your mind. Give me a call." He said.

"Okay, thanks. May I get to class now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. Have a nice day," said the principal.

"You too, sir."

The rest of the day passed by very quickly. When I got home my aunt's jeep was there. But my mom's truck wasn't.

"Auntie I'm home,"

"I'm in the kitchen. So how was school?"

"Okay I guess. I got hit, but don't worry it was an accident. I was also offered to be trained by the F.B.I. team that is at the school."

"Really?! Wow, Jazzmin that's a big deal. I think you should take them up on the offer. I don't know what your mother would say but I say go for it,"

"Okay, I'll give them a call sometime tonight. Hey, Auntie can we just keep this between you and me. Mom would probably yell at me if she found out,"

"Yeah, sure," she said. That night I called agent Hotchner.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Agent Hotchner? This is Jazzmin Middleton. I'm calling to ask if the offer of your agents training me is still on the table." I said.

"Are you willing to change your mind on saying no?"

"Yes, I have changed my mind on saying no. Right now I'm saying yes to the offer, but if your agents don't want to train me that's okay."

"They would still like to train you."

"When can I start?"

"How about the week after next?"

"Yeah, that will work."

That week went by pretty fast. When it came to the week I started my training I totally forgot. At about 6:00 A.M. Sunday morning I got a phone call.

"This is way too early to for a wakeup call." I said.

"Well to bad. Get your lazy ass out of bed." I recognized that voice immediately. It was "Miss Quicksilver" herself Penelope Garcia.

"What's going on Garcia?"

"Oh, nothing but you starting your training."

"Oh God. I totally forgot. But wait its Sunday. Doesn't training start on Monday?"

"Well originally yes, but there were some changes."

"If this was Hotch's idea the next time I see him I'm going to through my shoe at him."

"You're on speaker Jazzmin." Hotch said.

"I knew that." I could hear distant laughter in the background.

"Be ready by 8:00. Morgan will come and pick you up."

"Okay." After that I went and took a warm shower. I didn't want to be grumpy all day like Hotch.

After I got dressed I went downstairs and saw that my mom still wasn't home. I got a few apples, some crackers, and a few bottles of water just in case Morgan go hungry too. A few minutes later I got another phone call from a restricted number.

"Hello?"

"Jazzmin Middleton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Ed Lane I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. I have some bad news. Your mother, brother and aunt were all killed in a hit and run. Your mother was declared dead on site. As for your brother and aunt well they died almost after they got to the hospital. I'm sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do. Just call and ask."

"There is one thing you can do. Can you tell me who I am to be staying with? Since everybody else in my family is dead, I don't have anyone."

"Well you can stay with anyone of your choice. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." After that I went upstairs to my room, and cried. About an hour later Morgan came into my room and found me crying. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms and let me cry occasionally saying "Shh, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"What happened?" he asked about an hour of me crying.

"About ten minutes after you guys called I got another phone call. The guy that called me said that he was from the Strategic Response Unit. He told me that… that… oh Morgan they're dead. They're all dead. They were the only family I had left. Now all of my family is gone and I have no one to stay with. What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry to hear this. But right now the best thing to do is let the people who are on the case do their job and find who did it. And if you want to you can stay with me. Look at me. Jazzmin look at me. Where is that brave girl I met last week? Where is that girl who lied to the principle to save that other girl from punishment? Where is the girl that never cries? Jazzmin if you have to you can skip today's lesson. If they ask I'll just say that you were sick. Do you know why I would do that? It's because I care about you. And if you still want to do the lesson you're going to have to put that wall back up, so that the rest of the team doesn't see that something's wrong. The choice is totally up to you."

"I'm going to do the lesson." I said.

"That a girl."

I couldn't help but smile at his response. We went to the old abandoned gym. When we went inside I looked around in awe.

"Well we'll have to wait till your training partner gets here."

"Wait. You guys never said anything about a training partner."

"Oops. My bad."

I sat down on a bench and started playing chess on my phone. About an hour later someone snatched my phone out of my hand. At first I thought it was Morgan, but when I looked up it was James holding my phone.

"James you know better. Now give me back my phone."

"No." After he said that he started running, so I ran after him to get my phone. We ran around the gym about twice, then I had him cornered. "Give… Me… Back… My… Phone." I said between breaths.

"Make me," he said.

"Okay." I grabbed his arm spun him around until his back was facing me. I brought my foot up to his shoulder and pushed. He fell almost immediately. He dropped the phone and then someone else picked it up.

"Okay, you two play time's over," said Morgan. "Here's your phone back."

"Thanks." After I stood up and took my phone I heard clapping. I turned around and saw the rest of the team.

"Looks like you really didn't need this lesson," said Hotch.

"Maybe I did. I did need a refresher on self-defense." I gave my devilish grin and walked away. A few minutes later Morgan came over to where I was sitting.

"Feel better?" he said

"A little. Morgan I can't stop thinking about them. The whole time I was chasing James they were all I was thinking about."

"Jazzmin. Your family would not want you morn over their death, but celebrate their life. Cherish the time you had with them. But don't forget them." After that Morgan drove me back to my house. I went to my room and packed a few bags. A few minutes later Morgan knocked on my door.

"You ready to go."

"Yeah, just a minute." I took one last look around my room and left. I didn't know if I would ever see this house again.

**The End… Or is it?**


End file.
